Can it be?
by The Jai'Chan
Summary: Sasuke has returned! Or.. has he? What the hell is going on!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story was written solely for entertainment purposes.**

_Hello ^.^ This is my first story, yaoi, smut, everything. It's just a pwp. I'm sorry if it is not up to your liking but I thank you for reading anyway. _

_Also this story is not beta'd so if there are any mistakes I apologize._

Opening his eyes he was confused as nothing came into view. Everything was dark. He heard what sounded like water dripping from a tap in the distance but he couldn't be 100% sure. The air smelled as if he was in a sterilized hospital room and his body felt chilled. He was laying back against something hard and uncomfortable with his legs hanging off the end.

Shifting to try to get into a better position he was alarmed as he felt the cool kiss of metal upon his wrists.

'_What the hell?' _He thought only to have himself interrupted.

"You're finally awake."

Naruto froze at the statement. He knew that voice. He knew that voice well. But it couldn't be who he thought it was. There was just no way. He had been gone for well over 3 years without a trace. As he opened his mouth to reply he felt something warm cover his mouth

"Don't speak." Came the smooth reply.

The hand on his mouth was removed and he felt them reach behind his head. A few moments later his captor came into view.

"S-sasuke?!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. He gazed around the room noticing dimly lit candles. Looking down he stared wide eyed to find himself naked, divested of all his clothing. "What the hell?!"

Sasuke smirked to himself. Naruto's reactions were always so typical. Lifting a hand he laid a pale finger on the blonds tan chest sliding it down slowly, stopping only when he got to the base of his cock.

"D-don't touch me bastard! What the hell is going on?! W-where am I?!" Naruto demanded as he began yanking his hands in the bindings.

Sasuke sighed at the blonds actions, crossing his arms in the process.

"We are in one of Orochimaru's hideouts. This room is where Kabuto does most of his experimenting." He smirked at the thought of using the med-nins lab without his permission. "Knowing how unpredictable you are I took the liberty of chaining your arms to the wall behind you. I wouldn't want my little fox getting away now would I?"

Naruto flushed at the statement. "Your.. Your little what?!" He squeaked.

Sasuke smiled slyly. This was going to be fun.

With the same finger he used to feel down Naruto's chest he dragged it back up and stopped at one pink nipple. He flicked it lightly and Naruto gasped as a spike of pleasure rolled through his body.

"S-Sasuke. Why are you.. What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Sasuke leaned over and ran his tongue lightly over Naruto's hardening nipple. He gently bit down and was gifted with a silent 'Ah!'. Not wanting to leave anyone out he gently pinched the other small bud with his thumb and fore finger and rolled it around.

He looked up to see Naruto with his bottom lip between his teeth and a enticing blush upon his cheeks. Reaching down he grabbed the now half-hard flesh and slowly stroked it from base to tip smirking as he felt a minute shiver run though his blonds body.

Naruto could only stare at him in shock.

"S-stop! W-what are y-you.."

He fell quiet as Sasuke gave a particularly hard squeeze and bit his lip until he tasted blood.

"You're not leaving for a while so you might as well just enjoy yourself Naruto."

Lifting his head he licked a path from Naruto's chest down to his dick and gave it one long and slow lick. He gently laid his mouth on the tip and sucked softly while leisurely stroking the hardening flesh.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Naruto bucked his hips up lightly and gasped as he was surrounded by wet heat. He'd never felt anything like this and couldn't think straight as his mind was fogged with pleasure.

Sasuke moved his tongue around the blonds slit paying close attention to the small patch of nerves that was just below the head. He pulled back and wiped the collecting spit from his mouth.

Cracking open an eye Naruto sought out the reason why Sasuke had stopped only to see the Uchiha undressing. A small thrill ran through his body as thoughts of what was to come raced through his mind and he let out a small whine of need. Hearing this Sasuke looked up and smirked at the look of want plastered on the blonds face.

"Good to see you're complying." Sasuke teased.

"Shut up bastard!" Naruto pouted turning his head to the side. Stupid, egotistical asshole.

Smirking, Sasuke moved to the side shuffling through an unknown drawer. Finding what he was looking for he made his way back to the table in which Naruto was laying on, stopping at the end where Naruto's legs dangled.

"Naruto," Sasuke started, looking up into the blondes now opened eyes "It's not my intentions to hurt you. I know you're confused as to why, after all this time, I've come back. Why I've kidnapped you and are doing the things I am. You will get your answer soon, but not right now."

With that he produced a jar with clear cream inside. Unscrewing the top he dipped three fingers inside evenly coating each one. Setting the jar aside he moved Naruto's legs aside and gently circled the puckered hole.

Lifting his head Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. "Sasuke wha.. That's dirty! Don't do that!" Naruto yelled. Feeling Sasuke's finger he immediately clenched up. What the hell was he doing?! No one had ever touched him there before and he had no idea why someone would want to.

"Relax Naruto." Sasuke soothed. He grabbed Naruto's cock again and pumped it with firm strokes making the blond arch into his touch. Slowly, Naruto relaxed and he pushed his finger in to the second knuckle keeping it there.

Groaning, Naruto let his head fall back with a loud '_thud'_ lightly bucking his hips up to meet Sasuke's warm, firm hand.

"_Yes." _Sasuke said breathlessly as he started moving the one finger in and out of Naruto's tight channel. He was so hot and tight inside. It sent a shiver up his spine. Naruto was going to feel amazing around his cock.

Getting a little impatient he added the second finger next to the first one stopping when he heard a small whimper of pain come from his blond. He looked up and saw Naruto biting his lip again, his hands clenched into tight fists. Saying a quick apology he continued his ministrations, scissoring the two digits. Inserting the third and final finger he searched around for the blonds pleasure spot.

"AH!" Naruto screamed as a blaze of liquid pleasure shot up his spine. Smirking, Sasuke pressed firmly against the nerve and was rewarded with Naruto thrusting his hips up as another bolt of pleasure made it's way up his spine making his stomach contract.

Deeming him stretched enough he removed his fingers and slathered a liberal amount of cream onto his hard and awaiting cock.

Pulling Naruto's legs up and on his shoulders he bit his lip and guided himself to Naruto's opening. Gasping, he stilled, the muscles in his stomach clenching as the head of his dick popped in. He let out a moaning 'Oh' as he was met with the tight warmth of the blonds passage. Above him he heard a small whimper and looked up to see a panting Naruto.

Head thrown back and mouth hanging open. Pushing forward again he whined as he was enveloped into scorching heat. He'd never felt something so good in his life. It felt as if his dick was going to melt off. He wanted nothing more than to thrust into the blond as fast and hard as he could until he was drained of everything he had to give but stopped knowing he had to wait for Naruto to grow accustomed to him.

With shaking legs he took in deep breaths and let out a surprised 'Ah!' as he felt Naruto shifting. Every move and quiver the blond made sent sparks of pleasure beating through his body and he unconsciously thrust his hips gaining a keening wail from Naruto.

"I didn't know it would feel this good." Sasuke chuckled breathily only to be cut off by a groan.

"M-move you j-jerk." Naruto demanded and pushed his hips back.

Shakily, Sasuke complied. He pulled out and slammed forward moaning loudly as Naruto's ass sucked him back in. He couldn't do anything but moan uncontrollably as he left and re-entered the tightness of Naruto's clenching hole.

"God Naruto." Sasuke groaned loudly, powerful hips never letting up in his solid thrusts.

Naruto couldn't do anything more than squeeze his eyes shut and hang on. The powerful sensations coursing through his body made it impossible to speak and even more impossible to move. His body was drowning in pleasure. After one well placed thrust his eyes popped open and he saw white. The same spike of pleasure shot up his spine and made his stomach quiver.

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed and began thrashing around.

Knowing he'd found Naruto's special spot through his haze of pleasure he angled his thrust to continuously hit that one spot. Feeling himself on edge he sped up his pace pounding into Naruto's ass with precision that had the blond moaning a chorus of 'ah, ah, ah' with every thrust.

"Sas.. Sasuke. I can't! I ca.. can't!" Naruto whimpered. The pleasure was so great it was bordering on pain and he didn't know whether he wished it to stop or continue forever.

Lifting a hand Sasuke grabbed Naruto's erection and stroked furiously, desperate to get him to completion. With the added pleasure Naruto couldn't take anymore. His balls tightened and the coil in his stomach snapped. Giving out one last yell Naruto came. Dick pulsing violently in Sasuke's hand as it pumped cum onto his contracting stomach. With the added tightness Sasuke followed soon behind. Doubling over, his mouth opened in a silent scream as his balls clenched so tight it was painful as much as it was pleasurable.

His dick throbbed as he felt Naruto's ass sucking his orgasm from him, filling him up to the brim and leaking out onto the table below.

Thoroughly exhausted Sasuke sagged forward onto Naruto and looked up at him. The blond was out cold. Smiling softly to himself he leaned up and placed a small kiss on Naruto's lips before laying his head on the blonds cum stained stomach and drifting off to sleep.

Bolting up right in his bed Naruto looked around panting. Removing his covers he looked down and grimaced at his soiled state. Cum was all over the front part of his boxers.

"It was just a dream." He spoke quietly into his empty apartment room.

Getting up he headed to the shower to prepare for the up coming day. It was going to be a long one.

_Done! As I said before this is my first everything so I apologize if it is not up to par. This is originally a oneshot but I wasn't sure if I should leave it like that or continue it. If you have any suggestions please feel free to leave a review and let me know. Thank you again for reading (:_


End file.
